fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-Playing/Powers and Abilities
This is a list of special powers and abilities used by certain people while role-playing: *Subpages: **GamingFanatic **SaluteMeImWinx **The Outcast Wolf Dragon Slaying The ability to consume an element and amplify it's power into devastating attacks. Most users can only consume one element without getting sick, but masters are often able to enter a state where they can use two, or even three elements. Varieties * Fire Dragon Slaying * Lightning Dragon Slaying * Iron Dragon Slaying * Sky Dragon Slaying * Poison Dragon Slaying * White Dragon Slaying * Shadow Dragon Slaying * Water Dragon Slaying (Used by C22) Water Dragon Slaying As the Water Dragon Slayer, C22 is granted many water based abilities. * Hydrokinesis, the ability to manipulate liquids, and even change the state of matter they're in. * Water Breathing. * Heightened senses- All Dragon Slayers have some sort of enhanced senses, such as Smell, hearing, sight, etc. * Water Consumption- C22 can drink water to restore energy, much like a normal person, but to a larger extent. * Increased resistance to water based attacks * Motion Sickness- All Dragon Slayers have motion sickness to some degree. * Water Form- C22 is granted the ability to change his body into liquid, making most physical attacks go through him. * Water Dragon's Claw: C22 swings his arm down, sending 3 "blades" of high speed water at the opponent. * Water Dragon's Grip Strike: C22 grabs his opponent, and his hand explodes in a high powered water explosion, often stunning the opponent. * Water Dragon's Fist: C22's fist is covered in fast swirling water, and he punches the opponent. * Water Dragon's Horn: C22 is covered in water, and he tackles the opponent. * Water Dragon's Purity: C22 can heal wounds and purge adverse affects from allies. Including possession. *Cough* NINTENDO *Cough* (Insert trollololol song here) * Water Dragon's Roar: All Dragon Slayer's have a breath attack, and this is C22's. After drinking a large quantity of water, C22 releases it in a high powered stream from his mouth. This stream can punch holes through steel. * Secret Water Dragon Slaying Art: Azure Lily: Crashing Wave: C22 pounds the ground, sending a massive wave forward towards his opponents. * Secret Water Dragon Slaying Art: Azure Lily: Undercurrent: A vortex of water centered on C22 pulls enemies in, and when they reach the center, the vortex explodes, dealing massive damage. Dual Element Mode: Water-Lightning Dragon Slaying Allows C22 to control massive torrents of electrified water to defeat his foes. Unaware of his ability to do this, and in his current skill with his normal Dragon Slaying, he wouldn't be able to stay in this state for longer than five seconds. Dragon Force The most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can enter. Said to give them the power of Dragon. While in this mode, all the Dragon Slayer's existing abilities are amplified tenfold, and their durability is outstanding. However, it is mostly a mystery how to trigger it. Forge A peculiar technique that allows users to conjure weapons and armor at will. Masters of this technique are extremely hardy and can adapt to any situation. Abilities * Weapons: '''The user can conjure weapons. The more complex the weapon, the harder it is to conjure. Weapons that have been used or seen before are easier to copy. * '''Armor: '''The user can conjure armor. The more complex the armor, the harder it is to conjure. Armor that has been worn or seen before is easier to copy. * '''Arms Regalia: '''The user's abilities go into overdrive, allowing them to craft infinitely complex weapons and armor as well as strip others of their protection. Users # C22helios Ghost Form '''Ghost Form is a special form usable by certain people that allows them to transform between a ghost and their regular form at will. Abilities *'Invisibility': The person is able to turn invisible. When invisible, they cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. They can also make other people/objects invisible with them (Only during physical contact). *'Flight': The person can hover and fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights. *'Overshadowing/Possessing': The person can overshadow (or possess) a human being, animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the host's body, allowing them to gain full control of the host's body and completely control the host's actions as if it was their body. When overshadowed, the host keeps their original form, voice, eye color, etc. as if they weren't being overshadowed. The person can leave the host at any time and the host has no memory of what they did while overshadowed, and the last thing they remember is up to five minutes before they were overshadowed, with the time being the person's choice. The user is capable of possessing anyone (except gods or those with powers similar to a god), and the only weakness for possessing someone is that the user may die if the host is killed. *'Paranormal Resistance': As a ghost, the person is resistant/immune to several attacks/effects. *'Planar Walk': The person can stand on, as well as walk along vertical surfaces (such as walls) as though they were held against them by gravity. Users # Turbine Hacking Abilities Users # AceNegatov Superhuman A Superhuman is a human or any other being with abilities abnormal to their race, such as more advanced and/or improved, whether through natural, genetic, or scientific means. Abilites Advanced Hearing: Hearing is advanced, whereas the user of this ability can hear something from a farther distance than most humans. *'Mentality:' Causes increased intelligence, willpower, and sanity. *'Advanced Eyesight:' Eyesight is advanced, and is harder to ruin. One with advanced eyesight can also catch things people with average eyesight might not be able to catch. *'High Metabolism:' Above-average metabolism, in which calories and fat are burned off faster than average. High metabolism also causes superhuman strength in some cases, by turning that fat into energy and/or using it to make muscles stronger. High metabolism also causes bones to be more tougher in beings who have this ability. *'Healing Factor:' A rare superhuman ability. Wounds and broken bones can mend/heal faster than normal, and infections, such as harmful viruses, can be fought off more easily and occasionally vanish. Healing factors, however, cannot heal a wound that is the main cause of death, such as head wounds, etc. *'Superhuman Strength:' Another rare superhuman ability. This ability allows beings to be able to lift more than they can usually lift, and also makes muscles stronger. This mainly comes from High Metabolism in most cases. User # user:JaideExton Category:Role-Playing